Right here where we're supposed to be
by Kira Pheonix
Summary: Sequel to Lay It All Out In The Open. For Sam's part, all he can do is hold on for dear life. But he doesn't worry all that much; he knows he's in safe hands. WINCEST


Disclaimer: The boys are not mine…darn it!

So this is my second wincest fic and it's a sequel to Lay It All Out In The Open. Honestly though, you probably don't need to read it first to understand this fic but it would still be totally awesome of you guys to read and review it anyway.

Reviews and comments are my addiction so please feel free to let me know what you guys think.

Summary: For Sam's part, all he can do is hold on for dear life. But he doesn't worry all that much; he knows he's in safe hands.

* * *

><p>"Sammy?"<p>

"Hmm?" Sam hums distractedly, eyes fixed on his laptop.

"Sammy…" Dean whines from the bed.

Sam lets out a huff before tearing his gaze away from the research he's doing to glance at his brother.

Dean's sprawled out lazily on their bed (they stopped asking for twin beds a while ago), limbs spread everywhere. From where Sam's sitting, he can clearly enjoy the skin Dean is showing as his dark blue shirt rides up to his stomach. And from the devilish gleam in Dean's eyes, he's pretty sure the show of skin isn't unintentional.

Sam just manages to stop his mouth from quirking up. "Yes, Dean?" he says with mock patience.

This time, he can't manage to stop his eyes from rolling when Dean announces loudly, "I'm hungry!"

He turns his attention back to his laptop. "Then go out and buy dinner."

"_You_ go and buy dinner." comes the petulant reply.

Sam rolls his eyes again. "Dude, I bought food last night and the night before. It's your turn, Dean." he reminds.

He hears Dean sigh loudly but doesn't make a move. And then-

"I'll let you give me a blowjob if you go out and buy dinner."

Sam snorts, not even bothering to look away from the screen. "You'll _let_ me give you a blowjob? Please, Dean, you practically beg for my blowjobs. Besides, I give you blowjobs regardless."

Sam bends his head down to hide the smile on his face when he hears Dean let out an indignant squawk.

Suddenly, the room is filled with the sound of a loud rumbling noise. Sam freezes, before slowly turning around. He looks pointedly at Dean's stomach and then back up to his brother, eyebrows raised. He bites his lips hard to stop from grinning, especially when Dean glares at him, all the while flushing, and one hand hovering protectively over his stomach.

"Better go and get some food, Dean." Sam says cheekily.

Dean scowls at him as he gets off the bed. "Fine. I'm getting me some grub. Just me. You're getting nothing, bitch." he says, grabbing his phone and wallet from the nightstand.

Still fighting hard to keep from grinning, knowing it'll only irk Dean more, he watches, unfazed as his brother put on his jacket and walk out the door, not once sparing a glance at Sam. He knows Dean's not really angry. Dean's bark is usually worse than his bite. There's no real intent behind his words.

Shaking his head at his brother's childish antics, he tries to go back to his research, only to be distracted once more when the door opens again and Dean walks in.

"I forgot." Dean mutters before bending down to capture Sam's lips in chaste kiss. Then he straightens just enough to place another soft kiss, only this time on Sam's temple. And as quickly as he had appeared, Dean is gone again.

Sam knows that he's grinning like a loon, he does. And the heat he feels on his face probably also means that his cheeks are red. Geez, he's in his mid-twenties and he still blushes like a little girl anytime Dean does anything sweet to him!

He doesn't exactly remember how it started but ever since they had…gotten together, every time one of them has to go somewhere, it's become customary for Dean to give him a small kiss on the lips and another on his forehead or temple. The first few times he'd done it, he would flush and quickly walk away, leaving Sam blinking and gaping at him. Now though, Dean barely bats an eyelash, like he's been doing it all his life. He resolutely _refuses_ to talk about it, no matter how hard Sam tries at first. Every time Sam even mentions it, he would start humming Back In Black loudly and so after a while, Sam just accepts it as one of Dean's many quirks. (Besides, it's not like he doesn't secretly loves it.)

Tapping his pen against the pile of notes he'd written down, Sam lets his mind wander, research quickly taking backseat. It's been a couple of months since _that_ night, the night they'd finally crossed the line between just brothers and to _something more_. Since the night Sam kissed his brother and his world was rocked when it turned out Dean wanted him too.

Honestly, things couldn't have gone any better. He'd been worried at first, afraid that the sudden turn of events would change their dynamic, the way things were.

It hasn't.

Dean is still his annoying, cocky, childish older brother. They still bicker over what music to play and whose turn it is to do the laundry. Dean still plays Metallica way to loudly while driving, still sings along horribly to it. He still makes fun of Sam's love for salads and books. He still calls Sam a dork and a girl. He still hates talking about his feelings. He still talks with his mouth full and he has absolutely no sense of decency at all.

Things haven't changed.

And yet, Sam muses, gazing distantly out the window, things aren't exactly the same either.

For one, Dean is definitely more affectionate with him. He doesn't shy away when Sam kisses his cheek as he brushes past Dean to shower after Dean was done using the bathroom or when he tucks his head under Dean's neck as they fall asleep or place his head on his older brother's lap as they watch a late night movie in the confinement of their room. He doesn't mind it when Sam rests a hand on his thigh as they drive to wherever it is the hunt leads them to. He smiles softly and leans in after Sam patches up his injuries when hunts go bad, allowing Sam to clutch at him as he tries to stop his mind from replaying the way Dean fell to the ground with a sickening crunch after he was thrown hard against the wall by a poltergeist in Kentucky.

Sam has always been a tactile person, he knows that and so does Dean. He just never realized that Dean could give as good as he gets.

While Sam will place a hand on Dean's thigh as he drives, Dean's hand will creep up to the back of Sam's neck, playing with the soft hair there, like it's always been there, like it belonged. While Sam will lay his head on his brother's lap, Dean's hand will tangle itself in Sam's hair, carding through and pulling lightly, slowly lulling Sam to sleep, knowing he's surrounded by safety and home and _right_. When Sam wakes up every morning, there is almost always an arm wrapped possessively around his waist. He stopped jumping in surprise when Dean would randomly wrap his arms around him and drop his chin on Sam's shoulders as he's doing research. Instead, Sam just tilts his head back to allow Dean to pepper soft kisses on his neck and jaw line.

They don't talk about. They never do. And that's completely fine with Sam. (Actions speak louder than words anyway.)

And then of course, there's the sex. Oh god, don't even get him started on the sex. A hand flies up to his collarbone where he knows there is a dark purple bruise, one of the many marks Dean left on him. This particular bruise though is still new, stinging lightly whenever Sam would rub at it absentmindedly. Sam bites his lips, heat coiling in his belly as he remembers. Dean was _very _enthusiastic in the shower this morning.

Needless to say, the sex is just…_mind-blowing. _Actually, mind-blowing is probably saying it lightly. Not that Sam had any doubt, but still.

The sex itself is amazing and Sam loves the way he practically becomes boneless after but it's nothing compared to the in-betweens.

While Dean has Sam under him, practically vibrating with want, their limbs so tangled together they don't even know where one begins and the other ends. While he has Sam pinned, taking everything Sam has to offer with such abandon and _relish_, at the same time giving himself over, baring himself wide open, something Sam knows only he has the honor of having.

The way Dean loves him, rough and possessive or gentle and needy, nothing could ever compare to it. And it scares the shit out of him.

He's not trying to be arrogant, but he knows he's Dean's world, he's always known that. He just didn't realize what it actually meant until now. Until he has Dean looking down at him, eyes dark with need and lust and possessiveness and love and everything in between. It's like Dean can see right through him, straight down to his soul and what he finds there is worth taking care of, worth having, worthy enough for _him_. Being Dean's center of attention, to have such focus, such _intensity_ on him, like he's the only one Dean sees, like he's the only one that _matters_ and the world could burn down for all he cares, it warms him up and shakes him to the core. It scares him so much because he's convinced he's going to do something that will mess everything up. It terrifies him to the point that part of him wants to run. But he can't. He _can't_.

Because he's in far too deep now and for the life of him, he doesn't want to let this go.

Sam shakes himself, pulling out of his somber thoughts. He glances at the watch on his wrist. Too caught up in himself, he hadn't realized that it's been ten minutes since Dean left. As if on cue, his phone vibrates. Sam checks his phone to find a message from Dean.

**From Dean:**

**Hey, bitch. Tacos or Chinese?**

Sam grins and shoots back a reply, mood brightening instantly. He knew Dean wouldn't let him starve. He tosses his phone on the table and stands, stretching languidly before making his way to the bed and lying down. He gazes up at the ceiling, arms tucked behind his head. He rests his eyes for a while as he waits for Dean.

He's happy with the way things are now, content. And he trusts Dean with everything. So if it's him Dean wants, then Sam is more than willing to let Dean call the shots. He is more than willing to give everything he has to his brother. And if Dean feels that Sam is good enough for him, then who is he to deny his brother this? He knows Dean will do him no wrong; that he would rather die than let anything hurt Sam, even if the thing is Dean himself.

For Sam's part, all he can do is hold on for dear life.

But he doesn't worry all that much; he knows he's in safe hands.

END

* * *

><p>And so that is it for now. As I mentioned above, this is my second wincest fic and hopefully I didn't do so badly.<p>

Please, please, please with a cherry on top; do let me know what you guys think of this piece and thank you so much for taking the time to read this.


End file.
